


your hands on my hips (my kiss on your lips)

by izukillme



Series: KnB VDay Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Midorima loves Kise's mouth a whole lot.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou
Series: KnB VDay Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	your hands on my hips (my kiss on your lips)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day."

_“Me?” Midorima raised an eyebrow at the smiling blonde in front of him. “_ ** _You_ ** _want to go out with_ **_me_** _?”_

_“Yes, Midorimacchi,” Kise chirped. “Is that so hard to believe?”_

_Midorima rolled his eyes. “Yes, Kise, it is. I know I am not that likable. It is not very plausible that you want to date someone like me. And Gemini and Cancer have to take a lot of pains to make their relationship work; the signs are rather incompatible.”_

_“Then I’m ready to take those pains,” Kise blurted quickly, grabbing Midorima’s long, taped fingers. “I’ll do it, Midorimacchi. Whatever we need to keep our relationship alive. I like you a lot, and I really want to try this.”_

_Two spots of colour appeared high on Midorima’s cheekbones. “This better not be some sick joke,” he warned, trying to stay composed._

_Kise looked affronted. “Midorimacchi! I would never!”_

_“Then fine,” Midorima said in a rush, the words tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall off a cliff. “I will be your… boyfriend.” His face turned bright red as soon as he said the words, and Kise laughed, pinching his cheek._

_“So cute, Midorimacchi! I’m so happy you agreed!”_

Midorima turned his head to look at his lover of three years now. Kise’s blonde hair spilled across the pillow, and his long dark lashes lay against his soft cheek like charcoal. Though there was a drop of drool coming out of the corner of his slightly open mouth, he was still a vision.

And he was all Midorima’s.

 _I’m happy I agreed, too,_ thought Midorima with a small smile, raising himself up on one arm to get a better look at Kise. They had gone steady for three full years now, and their relationship showed no signs of declining. In fact, Kise had gotten _more_ lovey-dovey, if that was even possible - and Midorima himself, though he hadn’t been confident in his feelings at the start of the relationship, had fallen in love slowly but surely. Now he couldn’t imagine life without Kise, without the sunny blond man whose personality was as bright as hair, who was both goofy and had cunning to rival Akashi, who always gave his best in everything he did. He couldn’t imagine life without Kise’s discerning brown gaze on him, without that beautiful smile…

Without Kise’s soft, smooth and velvety lips, that were probably the most kissable things in the world.

Being with Kise had awakened in Midorima a more clingy side that loved to cuddle and hold, and a… more _hungry_ side as well, whose ability to desire and pleasure often stunned Midorima himself; but most of all he loved to kiss those sweet and plump lips that belonged to Kise. Being a model, Kise often used lip balms and glosses to make his mouth look fuller and prettier, and Midorima loved to learn the taste of each one of them. 

“Taroucchi, why are you staring at me like you want to eat me?” asked a sleepy voice. Midorima blinked, realising that his gaze had been locked almost hungrily on Kise. 

“Sorry, Ryouta,” he muttered, averting his eyes and flushing. The easily embarrassed part of him hadn’t disappeared over the time he’d been with the extroverted model, despite what you would think. 

“It’s kinda hot, actually,” Kise admitted, biting his lower lip and grinning. 

Midorima couldn’t resist anymore at the sight of the white teeth sunk into the red flesh. He leaned down and captured Kise’s lips in a bruising kiss, moving his own mouth against the soft skin like there was no tomorrow.

“Taroucchi, stop before you actually eat me!” laughed Kise when they finally broke for air. Midorima just gave him an unimpressed look and met his mouth again, kissing Kise with everything he had.

“Your lips are so soft, I could kiss them all day,” he murmured, releasing the lip-lock for a second to inhale. 

“Then please do,” Kise breathed into him.

Midorima obliged all too happily, and neither one of them got out of bed that day. 

It was one of the most memorable days of Midorima’s entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
